


To Mock the Meat You Feed On

by Atrichor



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beck is a bad person, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Here there be violence, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seriously back out if this isn't your cup of tea, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Watch out for people like Beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atrichor/pseuds/Atrichor
Summary: The easiest way to seduce Peter is to talk about things he hasn't even heard of. And Beck's potential space travel knowledge makes him absolutely alluring.But what happens if Peter kept pushing Beck? When he doesn't stop asking about science that Beck has never even heard of let alone wield.For all of Quentin Beck's patience and intellect, envy throws a pretty significant wrench in his plans.





	To Mock the Meat You Feed On

**Author's Note:**

> I aged Peter to 18. Still on a school trip with his friends, just not underage.

Peter is a sweet kid.

His aunt knows that, his teachers know that. Hell, the man preaching near the subway knows that.

The only reason being that Peter returned his sole marketing source – a battered cardboard with illegible writings – after a couple of kids ran off with it. He still prays that Peter is one of the few handpicked to enter heaven. 

But while everyone may think that butter won’t melt in his mouth, Peter knows perfectly well what he wants – as risqué as it may be.

It starts with Asimah in third grade. Hijab clad, and always wearing sleeved shirts. The first debate session when she opposed the global wave of anti-intellectualism made Peter swoon.

It was not ideal. He was the next speaker.

Then came Mia who performed long divisions in her tiny head. And sixth grade had Rose who made a minuscule solar car for Peter. Dark red and the size of two fingernails. Five hours later, it had fallen into a drain and Peter never forgave himself. At least until after profusely apologising to Rose.

She never did mind the loss. But she accepted the free ice cream nonetheless.

There was definitely a reason Peter carried around an Iron Man mask as a child. Tony’s frighteningly intelligent certainly. But it’s just that Peter loves him only from the heart, a sort of soft, platonic love. Coupled with the fact that he was a mentor and _thirty years older_. This information seemed quite significant when said billionaire was sitting in Peter’s bed. And fortunately for Peter, teacher kink was never his cup of tea.

Of course, Tony’s innuendos (harmless as they were) did cause the occasional blush. But who can blame him?

Then came Beck.

**

“I don’t know if this is legal, Mr Be – Quentin.”

“I believe the Italian police have more on their plate than an underaged drinker,” Beck smiles and reaches over, “Cheers.”

Peter continues fidgeting with his perfectly legal glass of lemonade. As he swirls the ice in his drink, Peter becomes uncomfortably aware of how stuffy his suit is.

“Hey, you did something good tonight.”

Peter tries to hold back a sigh. As tired as he was, Peter couldn’t bring himself to leave Beck hanging and so gives him a small smile.

“You gotta celebrate.”

“Fury was right,” Peter shakes his head, forlorn, “Tony did a lot for me so…I owe it to him. I owe it to everybody.”

Beck remains silent, letting him continue. 

“Yeah, it's just…I don’t know,” Peter sighs, “the idea of running away to a Norwegian farm is appealing these days.”

“Certainly an option,” he shrugs, taking another swig from his drink.

“How did you do it?”

“Hm? Do what, kid?”

“Inter-dimensional travel. You can travel anywhere you want, can’t you?” Peter did want to ask _why here_ but he’s not one to look at a gift horse in the mouth. After all, altruism is perfectly reasonable.

“…Within reason.”

“This would actually break our laws of physics as we know it!” The distraction quickly brings Peter’s tone up.

“Is it wormholes? Or did you discover a completely new set of particles to manipulate? Or maybe probability fields?”

“Yeah –” Beck takes a long swipe of his drink, “Yes. We used wormholes.”

“Tony was talking about something like this as well. Teleportation. And man, you should have been there. But he proposed that the process might be unique to each person – ”

“You should bring it up to Fury sometime. Get the funding and start on that project.”

Beck interrupts Peter. Not that he’s uninterested in glorifying a dead man…well actually, in this case, he isn’t. Beck knew what he was doing by bringing Fury into the picture. Hoping to distract Peter’s curiosity with thoughts of the Director’s disappointment.

“Don’t think that’s a good idea,” Peter smiles sadly, “he’s not exactly the fondest person of me right now.”

“Well, you could certainly give it a shot. He isn’t – sorry wasn’t too fond of Tony Stark as well, from what I hear.”

Peter’s eyes cast downwards for a moment.

“I’ll take it with him another time, it's okay,” Peter’s eyes light up, “Can you talk to me about the other dimensions? What was yours like? Did you guys have a moon? Two moons?”

Beck stares right back at Peter.

“…three moons?” Peter continues hesitantly, horribly misreading the situation.

After a pause, Beck lets out a smile (albeit one that didn't reach his eyes) and turns to the bartender. Nevertheless, the sinking pit in Peter’s stomach disappears as he feels at ease again. The boy goes back to swirling the slightly melted ice cubes.

“Excuse me, 6 Jaegers please.”

“Jaegers?” Peter frowns. 

“Yeah. Smaller glass, lesser alcohol, right?” laughs Beck slapping a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “Relax kid, it's not a big deal."

“I do know how shots work.” Peter lets out an uncertain smile, not wanting to offend the first person who seems to understand him. Who’s also so smart. And brave. Is it tilting towards hero-worship? Probably. Does Peter mind? Not as much as he thought.

“Just a joke,” Beck shrugs, “no worries, I’ll take them. Another lemonade for the kid.”

Peter sniffs, looking away from Beck for a moment to see the bartender cutting the fruit.

“Sir?” Unsure of how to order in a bar, Peter tries to make eye contact with the man behind the counter before succeeding. Beck watches from his peripheral vision, nursing his drink,

“Could you cancel the lemonade, please?”

The man nods.

“Thank you.”

Beck slides one of the shot glasses across to Peter.

“No pressure, kid.”

“Hey, it's cool. Can’t have Mysterio blacking out on me, can I?” Peter laughs, “Harder for me to carry you back to your hotel than the other way around.”

Before Beck reply, Peter starts talking.

“You know I think you’d have really liked Mr Stark. He was just…he was the best. Always there for us like all the time. And just so smart. He’d always be working on these new projects and it was so cool…”

**

“Water…” Peter lets out a moan, frustrated at his slow movements. Everything was slow. His hands, his thoughts. Even Beck above him. Water will fix this. Yeah, just a fresh, refreshing drink.

Beck lets out a laugh. Reaching across the counter, he pulls across a water bottle, opens the cap and slowly tilts it to Peter’s lips. While trying to simultaneously drink and not choke, Peter tries bringing his hands up to grip onto the bottle but finds them pinned.

To prove a point, but to mostly just be a dick, Beck tilts the bottle just slightly. Enough for Peter’s eyes to widen as he splutters and chokes around the sudden surge of liquid. 

“What do you think horse tranquilisers will do to an itsy spider?” Beck lets a smirk come across his face as he speaks.

“Wha? Beck what do you–“

Beck’s fuming. All he wanted was the glasses. Just the tiny pair of glasses. Not being privy to the litany of a hormonal, guilt-ridden teenager. Did the boy’s constant praises of Stark trigger anything? _Of course not_. Did Peter’s slight disappointment at Beck’s inability to continue the conversation about quantum physics prompt this? A little.

He twists his fingers into Peter’s hair and yanks him face-first into the bar counter. Twice, thrice, four times. Just until the milky skin across his forehead breaks, smearing blood across the counter.

The tiny fucker wasn’t the one with a degree from MIT.

Peter moans, letting out little hiccups for breaths. Beck grips him by the hair and jerks his head back to face him. Peter’s neck now straining, tendons stretching. Little drops of red had pooled in the dips of his collarbone, vivid against Peter’s pale skin.

_What did Othello say again?_

> _O, beware, my lord, of jealousy;_  
_ It is the green-ey'd monster, which doth mock_  
_ The meat it feeds on. _

Peter struggles to open his eyes and the fluttering eyelashes catch Beck's attention. The way the boy, unable to hold himself up, has started to lean against the very man hurting him sent a thrill through Beck. 

"So smart isn't he, your precious Tony?" Beck muses, almost lovingly pushing back Peter's brown locks. Beck bends closer to Peter's ears and whispers.

"From the way you're speaking, I'd think he was teaching you more than just science."

At that, Peter's eyes shoot wide open, red-rimmed and shocked. 

"Beck, no..." the boy visibly crumbles. Peter's eyes try focusing on anything in the background.

"No?" 

Peter keeps shaking his head, not appearing to have heard him.

"Then why don't I take up the mantle, huh?" Beck smiles, the strange dark impulse growing in him. He's not gay. He's sure of that. But teaching a lesson is a challenge the man has never backed down from. 

And of course, the boy looked oh so effeminate that it's not exactly a trial for Beck.

**Author's Note:**

> Sit up straight, straighten your back. And remember to drink plenty of water :)
> 
> I'm thinking of leaving it as a one shot. Lemme know what you think in the comments. And no complaining - I even invented new tags to warn you guys.


End file.
